Sorry, I'm a Bad Boy
by Belgexotic
Summary: Kim Junmyeon n'imaginait pas qu'il devrait faire face à une telle personne. Mais pour le bien de son père, il va faire l'effort de supporter les insultes à son encontre. Ce dont le jeune homosexuel ne se doutait absolument pas, c'est que ses cours particuliers tourneraient comme ça... (EXO, KaiHo-SuKai, YAOI, traduction/WoShiYingTao)
1. Introduction

Kim **Jongin** x Kim **Junmyeon**

[_Kai x Suho_]

* * *

Junmyeon est un garçon homosexuel récemment diplômé en tant que professeur, et il a un besoin urgent de travailler. Après que son père soit tombé malade et ait été forcé de rester à l'hôpital à temps plein, il a décidé de chercher après un travail pour pouvoir payer les frais des soins médicaux.

Un jour, il reçoit un appel d'un homme qui lui demande d'aider son fils dans ses études, à cause de sérieuses difficultés. Junmyeon est excité, mais il n'imaginait pas que ce qu'il rencontrerait serrait un vrai **monstre**.

Jongin, en fait, va le hanter et le discriminer, lui faire mal de toutes les façons, _jusqu'à ce que_…

* * *

~Hi again darlings ! Nouvelle traduction. Cette fois-ci, c'est une KaiHo. Reprenant le même groupe que Baby's Breath, les EXO.

Sachant que j'ai aussi une autre traduction en cours, je ne pourrais pas poster un chapitre tous les jours… Mais je ferais au mieux. N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, ça fera très plaisir à l'auteure !

Par contre, le style est totalement différent… Et il y aura beaucoup de sexe, je préviens.

• **Auteur original**: WoShiYingTao  
• **Langue originale**: anglais.  
• **Abonnés à la fanfiction**: 92.  
• **Traductrice**: Infinitizer  
• **Nombre** **de** **chapitres** **au** **total**: 16.  
• **Statut**: terminée.  
• **Genre**: Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
• **Traduction** **en** **cours**.

Le lien vers la fanfiction originale est dans ma présentation d'auteur.

**_Note_**_: Je ne fais aucun profit à la traduction de cette fanfiction, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et elle n'est pas ma création. La reprise de cette traduction est interdite, que ce soit à but personnel ou pour le re-postage sur un autre site._


	2. Chapitre 1: 3 heure du matin

"Cette salet-…"

_Saleté d'écharpe_, pensa Junmyeon.

Ce jour-là, le soleil brillait plus que d'habitude, l'air semblait étouffant et lourd quand, un moment avant, il était apparu à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

C'était presque la fin de mars et ça aura été un jour sans fin pour lui.

Une semaine plus tôt, plus précisément dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi, il a reçu un appel à trois heure du matin et a presque eu une crise cardiaque. Il a sauté hors du lit, allumé la lampe de chevet et entendu un bruit sourd venant de l'autre côté du téléphone.

"Que… Allo ? Qui est-ce ?"

"Bonjour ? Mr. Junmyeon ? Junmyeon Kim ?"

"Oui, c'est moi, qui êtes-vous ?"

"Vous devriez venir ici immédiatement, c'est l'Hôpital Général Cha. Votre père est arrivé chez nous il y a dix minutes, il a perdu conscience. Devrions-"

"QUOI ! PAPA ?! COMMENT-… QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE-…"

Junmyeon se leva et commença a retirer sa veste blanche pendant qu'il parlait.

"J'ARRIVE TOUT DE SUITE !"

Il a atteint la voiture environ 10 minutes après, poussé la clé dans le démarreur et roulé à grande vitesse jusqu'à Yeoksam-dong, un district dans Gangnam-gu, à Séoul.

**Le reste, alors… est l'histoire.**

La relation qu'il entretient avec son père n'était pas la meilleure. Bien sûr, il était inquiet à son sujet, effrayé aussi, mais une fois qu'il fut arrivé à l'hôpital, son père l'a calomnié et a dit qu'il était un incompétent pour ne pas être arrivé là en premier.

Junmyeon s'est excusé puis ils ont commencé à se disputer sous les yeux perplexes des docteurs et infirmières.

Ce fut une nuit dure, il s'est endormi dans la salle d'attente et vers sept heure du matin, une infirmière l'a réveillé et lui a dit de la suivre.

**Le reste, alors… est l'histoire, encore une fois.**

Ils ont trouvé un cancer dans le poumon droit de son père qui, malheureusement, n'était pas capable d'obtenir une assurance adéquate. Donc, pour la énième fois, toutes les responsabilités retombèrent sur Junmyeon.

"Dieu… comment je vais faire maintenant ?"

Son père était sérieusement malade, en danger de mort, et aucun d'eux n'étaient capable de couvrir les dépenses médicales qui allaient charger dans les mois suivants.

Outre le fait que le père ne l'ait jamais traité comme un fils, outre les nombreuses malédictions qu'il a fait quand il lui a avoué être gay…

_Il ne pourrait jamais le laisser mourir._

Et donc, entre une discussion et une autre, les jours sont passés rapidement.

Il s'est réveillé ce jour, repassé son meilleur costume, le plus élégant puis quitté la maison pour chercher après un travail.

Junmyeon a été diplômé l'année passée en sciences économiques, il peut enseigner.

Même quelques leçons privées peuvent être utiles, il pensa.

**Il espéra de tout son être.**

Pendant qu'il marchait en hâte avec un bloc de curriculum sous son bras, cheveux laqué et le soleil directement dans la face, il frappa accidentellement un passant et tous les papiers volèrent, atterrissant sur l'asphalte chaud et tremblant.

_Heureusement que j'étais sur un passage pour piéton_ il pensa.

"Ex-.. EXCUSEZ-MOI ! Je-…"

"Tu dois faire plus attention, garçon !"

Junmyeon se pencha et commença a collecter ses papiers rapidement, ayant même peur d'être frappé.

"Combien-… Combien de putain de curriculum j'ai imprimé, merde !"

Il se dépêcha, continuant de sourire comme un idiot à ceux qui passaient à sa droite, mais personne ne s'est embêté à l'aider, il pensa.

"Stupide ville, stupides gens !"

* * *

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au premier magasin qu'il vit et entra.

"Puis-je ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un… Devrais-je laisser un curriculum…"

"Quoi ?"

Un homme d'âge moyen, avec une moustache noire et une barbe, un teint légèrement plus sombre que d'habitude se tourna et le regarda, confus.

"Je suis désolée, je-… Je cherche après un travail. Est-ce que je peux laisser quelques curriculum ? Seulement si ça ne vous dérange pas…"

"Oh, bien sûr que non ! Rentre, ne reste pas là."

Junmyeon se tenait à la fin de la porte, souriant comme un imbécile. C'était un magasin de chocolat, l'odeur de cacao était dispersée partout dans cette pièce, il peut le sentir clairement. Allant jusqu'au comptoir et prenant un petit paquet de papiers, cherchant un curriculum moins mauvais.

"Quel genre de travail cherches-tu ?"

"Pour vous dire la vérité… Tout travail serait bon."

"Oh…"

L'homme ajusta ses lunettes et pris le curriculum que Junmyeon lui donna.

"Oui, mon père a été hospitalisé récemment donc-… J'ai besoin d'un travail qui me permettrais de-"

"Dans un hôpital ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

"Il est-… Une maladie grave. Au poumon, pour être précis."

"Oh, je suis désolé…"

Le monsieur s'inclina.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, vraiment. Si vous pouviez diffuser l'information, je-… je serais reconnaissant."

Junmyeon sourit encore une fois. L'homme traversa le bas de la page des yeux et les releva, montant les sourcils.

"Es-tu un professeur ?"

"Oh, oui… J'ai été diplômé l'année dernière. Mais… Ou plutôt, j'aimerais enseigner, mais-… Parce qu'avec le sérieux de la situation, j'arrangerais-"

"C'est ton jour de chance, Jun-… Junmyeon !"

"Excusez-moi ?"

* * *

_**Note**__: premier chapitre ! Merci d'avance à ceux qui la liront et qui posteront des commentaires. Ne restez pas silencieux… _


	3. Chapitre 2: Gomme

Junmyeon était couché sur le fauteuil, fixant le plafond. Il renifla. Ses jambes étaient entrain de balancer, en rythme, la musique en bruit de fond.

_Baek Seung Heon, Til The Sun Rises._

Pas qu'il se sente particulièrement de bonne humeur, mais la musique était sa seule compagnie depuis qu'il a arrêté d'aller à l'université, perdu contact avec la plupart de ses amis et été réduit à une vie plutôt monotone et exemptée d'incitations. Il chantait quand il le pouvait, quand personne ne pouvait l'entendre, surtout les chansons d'amour.

Junmyeon était gay.

Il l'a découvert quand il était encore un adolescent. Il avait eu le coup de foudre pour un de ses camarades, et depuis ce moment, il n'a pas arrêté de penser aux hommes. Je veux dire… _sexuellement _parlant.

Il ne savait pas encore si c'était bon ou mauvais, et savait seulement que c'était la chose la plus naturelle qu'il était possible de faire… Tout comme quand il chantait.

Il souhaitait du plus profond de son cœur de vivre une vraie histoire d'amour. Jusqu'à ce temps, il était limité à certaines sporadiques et aléatoires petites aventures vite finies.

Se relevant d'un bond, ses cheveux hérissés sur son visage, il regarda le téléphone restant sur la table.

"Peut-être… peut-être…"

Il le saisit rapidement, regardant l'écran et ouvrit ses yeux.

"Merde… C'est lui !"

Environ deux semaines avant, quand il est entré dans ce magasin de chocolats, l'homme d'âge moyen avec une moustache foncée et une barbe lui avait dit de toujours garder son téléphone allumé, parce que son fils a un besoin absolu de remédiassions, dans différents sujets. Il semblait comprendre que son enfant était plutôt mauvais à l'école, mais il n'en avait pas beaucoup à faire de connaître les détails de la situation, tant qu'il pouvait avoir un saleté de travail.

"Allô ?"

"Jun-Junmyeon ? Junmyeon Kim ?"

"Oui !"

"Oh-… Eh-eh, bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ? Et ton père ?"

"Je-… Je vais bien ! Merci ! Mon père ? Oh… Il va bien ! Et il est stable !"

"Bien ! Je suis très heureux ! Donc, je voulais te dire quelque chose…"

Junmyeon se leva. C'était le bon moment, il pensa.

_C'est le moment._

"Peux-tu venir cet après-midi pour un rendez-vous ? C'est à propos de mon fils, tu sais-… Les remédiassions ! Seulement si tu le peux !"

Junmyeon peut à peine ouvrir sa bouche.

"Si-je-peux ? Bien sûr ! Bien sûr que je peux ! Mer-… Merci beaucoup !"

"Oh-non, je suis le seule qui doit te dire merci, crois-moi ! À quinze heure devant mon magasin ! OK ?"

* * *

Junmyeon se tenait devant le miroir. Il arrangea le nœud-papillon, le t-shirt, les cheveux.

Redressa sa veste et sourit.

"Bien."

Il était seulement quatorze heure quart et il était déjà prêt. Avec aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait pendant les trois quarts d'heure restant, mais il était trop excité pour s'asseoir et attendre.

Il dévala les escaliers avec une serviette et un sac, couru jusqu'à sa voiture noire et sauta dedans.

Après environ une heure, il était assis à une table d'une forme circulaire, antique, dans une villa à style rustique.

_Choses riches_ il pensa.

Il était riche, il y a longtemps, avant que ses parents ne divorcent et qu'il soit forcé de déménager dans l'appartement où il vivait maintenant.

_Combien cette vie lui manquait._

En face de lui était assis le même homme d'âge-moyen qu'il a rencontré quinze jours plus tôt, dans le magasin de chocolats. Ils étaient entrain de parler "affaires", tout semblait convenu, manquait plus que le fils _imaginaire_.

"Mon fils, Jongin… Il est un garçon très brillant."

"Jongin-"

"Oui, je dois te prévenir, ce ne sera pas facile. Il est têtu, têtu comme une mule ! Mais il n'est pas mauvais, je peux te l'assurer."

"Oh…"

Junmyeon était incrédule.

Pour dire la vérité, il écoutait peu ce que Mr. Kim était entrain de dire, il était si content qu'il ne comprenait rien.

Il était curieux de connaitre son fils, cependant. Ils ont quelques petites années de différence, il se demandait pourquoi un garçon de cet âge avait besoin d'aide dans ses études.

_Après tout, personne ne m'a aidé à l'université._

A ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, claquant violemment contre le mur.

"JE SUIS À LA MAISOOOON !"

Mr. Kim sourit à Junmyeon.

"Papa ? T'es où ?"

"Je suis ici, Jongin ! Vient, tu dois voir quelqu'un…"

Junmyeon se leva, Mr. Kim le dirigeant vers le mur en même temps que Jongin entra dans la pièce.

"Quoi ?"

Jongin mâcha bruyamment un chewing-gum, la casquette en arrière. Il n'était pas exactement comme il l'avait imaginé, mais ça importait peu.

"Qui c'est ça ?"

"CA, Jongin, est ton nouveau professeur. Salue-le, s'il te plaît."

"Ca vaut rien, j'ai pas besoin d'un professeur. Je vais dans ma chambre, bye."

Un Junmyeon souriant regarda Mr. Kim, mais il était incapable de dire un mot.

"Je suis désolé Junmyeon, juste un moment-…"

"Oh-… Oui !"

Mr. Kim a couru près de Jongin, lui a dit quelque chose d'une voix basse et Jongin renifla, levant les yeux au ciel. Junmyeon regarda autour de lui, ajusta son nœud-papillon et garda ses yeux fixé sur un cadre, représentant une femme presque nue.

_Cette chose doit valoir beaucoup d'argent._

Après quelques minutes, Mr. Kim et Jongin revinrent près de lui.

"Donc, Junmyeon… Je vais encore te présenter mon fils. Jongin, c'est Junmyeon, ton nouveau professeur."

Junmyeon secoua la main de Jongin, qui l'attrapa et la serra durement.

"Heur-… Heureux de faire ta connaissance ! Ce sera un plaisir de travailler avec toi-"

"Ouaiiiiiiis, okay. Plus tard."

Jongin fit une bulle avec son chewing-gum et il se tourna. Il alla jusqu'aux escaliers et commença à monter.

"Je suis dans ma chambre si vous avez besoin de moi. Bye."

Junmyeon était terrifié, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette attitude.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. La chose qui importait était de trouver un travail et retirer ce poids de l'estomac le plus tôt possible.


	4. Chapitre 3: Papa

"Ca ne t'ennuie pas de toujours répéter les mêmes choses ?"  
"Quoi ?"

Jongin mâchait l'habituel bonbon, jambes croisées sur la table, la casquette tournée vers l'arrière.  
Ça faisait deux mois depuis le commencement des répétitions, Jongin s'est avéré être hostile et agressif envers Junmyeon tous les saletés de jour, même s'il ne faisait rien d'autre que lui faire des reproches ou insister s'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.  
Tout simplement comme un professeur devait le faire.  
Junmyeon leva le regard, la lumière du soleil traversant la fenêtre et terminant directement dans ses yeux.

"Je ne comprend pas…"  
"Je veux dire… L'histoire est la même, non ? Géographie, mathématiques. Toujours la même merde, pas vrai ?"

Junmyeon leva un sourcil.

"C'est mon travail, comment je pourrais en avoir marre ?"  
"J'en suis fatigué."

_Mais toi et moi sommes différents, Jongin._

Junmyeon leva les bras et s'étira, Jongin continuant de le regarder en mâchant, le contrôlant et le jugeant.

"Tu es simplement un enfant, Jongin. Et ces choses ne t'intéressent pas, d'ailleurs."

Junmyeon portait un chandail bleu et noir, un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon gris.  
Jongin frappa le livre de Junmyeon avec une main.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
"T'es qui, huh ? Tu parles comme si tu me connaissais déjà."

Junmyeon arrêta ses étirements et le regarda avec stupéfaction. C'était le Jongin normal qui agissait tous les jours de cette façon, mais il était choqué à chaque fois que ça arrivait.

"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'apprennes quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai besoin de personne."

Junmyeon fut silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis se leva et arrangea son pantalon, se retournant.

"Vraiment, tu n'as besoin de personne ? Et tous ces F, alors ? Tu seras rejeté si ça continue. Tu as besoin de moi."  
"Je m'en fous."

Junmyeon rigola. Il pensa que dans un autre temps et dans d'autres circonstances, il lui donnerait volontiers une claque.

"Ton père dépense de l'argent pour toi, tu sais ?  
"Mon père veut défendre sa putain de réputation, il n'en a rien à foutre de moi."

Junmyeon pu sentir une légère colère dans ces mots. Pas que Jongin était confident avec lui, mais il sentait qu'il devait laisser aller.

"Ça devrait t'intéresser, plutôt."  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Parce qu'il est ton père."

Jongin soupira, se leva et se mit les jambes croisées sur la table, polluant les pages du livre.

"Et quoi ? Je m'en fous. Il ne me demande jamais comment je vais. Même si je commençais à vomir devant lui."

Junmyeon se tourna vers lui.  
Il regarda son visage, ses yeux, son expression.  
Il la trouva incroyablement triste.

"Tu ne t'entends pas avec ton père ?"  
"On ne parle pas."

Jongin semblait inexplicablement délaissé, Junmyeon marcha lentement vers lui.

_Merde, je…_

"Je suis désolé. Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens."  
"Tais toi. Tu ne comprends rien."

Junmyeon sourit.

_Je veux…_

"Allez, arrête pendant une seconde d'être têtu. Crois-moi, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens."

Jongin sauta et claqua ses mains sur la table.

"Arrête ça ! Ta gueule ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, huh ? T'es juste un-"

Jongin s'arrêta, Junmyeon mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

_Dieu, j'ai envie de lui faire un câlin._

Marcha près de lui et ouvrit les bras.

"Allez, vient. Je ne suis pas ton ami, je ne suis personne. Mais je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, je-"  
"TA GUEULE !"

Jongin rejetta sa main et parti. Junmyeon baissa le regard et sourit.

"Okay, je comprend."

Il s'assit une nouvelle fois pendant que Jongin avalait et essuyait la sueur, il avait été dur avec lui.

"Allez, on devrait continuer d'étudier."

Junmyeon releva ses manches et se racla la gorge. Jongin s'assit et se tint silencieux pendant quelque secondes.

"Donc, on disait-…"  
"Je suis désolé."  
"Hum ?"  
"J'ai dit…"

Junmyeon regarda Jongin.  
Jongin regarda Junmyeon.

"Je suis désolé, okay ? J'ai exagéré."

Junmyeon sourit à moitié.

Il était incrédule, c'était la première fois que Jongin s'excusait.

"Rien n'est arrivé, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, on y va."

* * *

"Je sais, je sais…"  
"Oui, oui… j'ai compris, papa."

_Papa ?_

Jongin s'était arrêté devant la porte de sa chambre, regardant droit devant. Junmyeon était assit sur le lit, il tenait un spray et un chiffon, le téléphone entre l'épaule et le menton.  
Il parlait avec son père, il l'a prévenu que c'était le jour de paie.  
Et, comme d'habitude, il n'a reçu que des insultes et des offenses.

Un mur froid.

Jongin écoutait à la porte, il était vraiment curieux de savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Il essaya de spéculer (/penser à) ce que son père disait en fonction de ses réponses.

"J'ai dit que j'ai compris !"  
"Je t'ai dit que je ne les dépenserais pas pour moi ! Papa ! Ma vie n'est pas-"  
"Dieu, papa ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec-… Je sais que je suis gay ! Sacré-…"

_Quoi ?  
__Attend un peu.  
__Gay ?  
__Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?_

Jongin toussa, en ayant entendu le mot, sa salive l'avait étouffé et il avala.  
Junmyeon entendit sa voix et se tourna, Jongin entra dans la chambre.

"GAY ! TOI ?"

Junmyeon salua son père et raccrocha rapidement le téléphone, s'avançant vers Jongin en levant les mains.

"Ne crie pas, s'il te plaît ! Ne-"  
"T'ES GAY ?!"

Junmyeon ferma la porte et s'appuya dessus, Jongin continuant de le regarder avec de grands yeux.  
Horrifiés.

"Mer-… Oui, je suis gay. Mais s'il te plaît, ne-"  
"GAY ?! Toi ?!"  
"Jongin ! S'il te plaît, ne le dit pas à ton père ! J'ai besoin de ce travail, pas-"  
"Dieu ! TOI ! Mon _tuteur-est-un-maudit _gay !

Junmyeon baissa le regard. Après tout, il a reçu une abondance d'offenses de ce genre par tout le monde et à tout temps ou situation.

"Si le fait que je sois gay t'ennuie, ça ne devrait pas. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, je ne te ferais jamais quoi que ce soit, tu-"  
"Bien sûr, bordel !"

Jongin mit ses mains sur son visage et gesticula.

"Okay, je ne dirais rien à mon père parce que tu as l'air d'être dans un océan de merde, okay ? Mais _reste-loin-de-moi_."

_Dieu.  
__Toujours la même histoire.  
__Encore une fois._


	5. Chapitre 4: Bip (M)

**_Dernière note (importante)_**_: **les personnes qui ont lu ce chapitre avant que le troisième ("Papa") ne soit posté, allez vite le lire vous comprendrez mieux les évènements de ce chapitre. Encore désolée ! -**_

* * *

_**Note**__: M pour certains mots crus. Pas encore du sexe. ^^ _

* * *

Malgré le fait que Jongin sache la vérité à propos de Junmyeon, son attitude n'a pas changée. C'était prédictible, par contre. Il n'a pas montré une quelconque sympathie pour lui, même dans une blague.

"Tsss, merde ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu dis, PD."

Junmyeon gloussa. Il était presque habitué à ces insultes, il n'avait pas plus envie de réagir, il continua juste d'éplucher les pommes de terre pour le diner.

"Fais ce que tu veux, Jongin. Je veux juste que tu viennes avec un A sur ces saletés de papiers, demain. Compris ?"  
"Oui, Monsieur."

Jongin s'approcha de lui et lui donna une tape sur les fesses. Junmyeon renifla puis continua d'éplucher.

"Alors… Comment tu t'es retrouvé de l'autre côté ?"  
"L'autre côté ?! C'est quoi l'autre côté ? Tu es si gamin, Jongin."  
"Je suis juste curieux. Explique-moi, allez."

Jongin agrippa un des tabourets et le traina puis s'assit à quelques centimètres de Junmyeon.

"Je ne suis pas devenu gay, j'ai juste trouvé que je l'étais."  
"Huh. Et tu l'as déjà prise dans ton cul ?"  
"Quo-… ?!"

Junmyeon s'arrêta encore, cette fois, il a été soufflé par ces mots.

**Incroyablement ennuyants.**

"Oh ou… Oui, ça s'est passé."  
"Putain, t'es nul !"

Jongin commença à rire, tenant son ventre.

Il semblait être l'habituel arrogant et corrompu Jongin, mais Junmyeon remarqua que ses mains étaient entrain de suer.

"Jongin ? Tu te sens inconfortable de parler de ces choses ?"  
"Dis pas des conneries. J'étais celui qui a demandé. Alors, dis-moi. Comment c'est de la prendre dans-"  
"Arrête ça, okay ? Il n'y a pas besoin que tu répètes ça à chaque fois."

Jongin lécha ses lèvres, il était extrêmement sûr de lui.

"Je m'en fous de _qui_ baise _qui_, je ne me préoccupe que du fait que personne ne m'énerve."  
"Bonne philosophie, Jongin."  
"Merci, mon cœur."

Junmyeon le regarda.

Regarda son visage, son expression égo-maniaque.  
Il était horrifié.  
Horrifié parce qu'à ce moment, il y avait quelque chose à propos de Jongin qui le fascinait.  
Peut-être que c'était leur diversité, peut-être sa façon d'être si égoïste… Quelque chose qu'il a toujours manqué d'être.  
Jongin commença a jouer avec les morceaux de pommes de terre que Junmyeon avait pelé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Arrête ça, t'es chiant, tu-"  
"Baiserais-tu avec moi ?"

Junmyeon posa sa main sur le comptoir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!"  
"J'ai dit-"

Jongin se leva et agrippa son bras gauche, celui qui pelait les pommes de terre.

"Baiserais-tu avec moi, mon cœur ?"  
"Merde-… Le… Quelle genre de question-…"  
"Répond-moi. Tu aimes les hommes, je suis un homme. Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile."

Junmyeon avala.

"Et merde… Quoi-…"  
"Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de répéter les mêmes mots ? Je ne fais rien."

Jongin se tint derrière lui et lui donna une autre tape sur les fesses.

"Allez, dis moi !"

Posa ses mains à côté de celles de Junmyeon.

"N'aimerais-tu pas être baisé par moi ?"  
"Je… Je ne le ferais jamais avec toi ! Et c'est quoi ces mots… Maintenant-"  
"Pourquoi ?"

Jongin monta jusqu'à son oreille.  
Junmyeon pensa que Jongin se moquait de lui. Assurément.  
**CA DEVAIT L'ÊTRE**, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

"Ne m'approche pas et tais-toi ! Tu n'es… Tu n'es même pas gay ! Comment peux-tu-…"

Jongin rigola.  
Il recula et parti.

"Tu es pathétique. Tu as l'opportunité de t'amuser avec quelqu'un comme moi et tu la gâches de cette façon. C'est ridicule."  
"Arrête de te moquer de moi, Jongin !"

Junmyeon senti comme si son cœur allait exploser.  
Merde, pourquoi était-il si violent comme ça ?  
Jongin…  
Il le taquinait juste, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais eu du sexe avec lui, il savait qu'il détestait les gays.

**Et il le détestait.**

* * *

Junmyeon traversa le seuil de sa maison, alluma la lumière et laissa glisser sa veste au sol.  
C'était la première fois qu'il revenait à la maison en se sentant si fatigué, si faible. Jongin a été particulièrement stressant et lourd ce jour mais il l'a aidé à étudier, supportant toutes ses insultes.  
Comme toujours.

_Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose un peu…_

Soudainement, le téléphone sonna.

"Quoi ? A cette heure…"

Il le tira de son pantalon et le vérifia.

_Qu'est-ce que ?_

"Jon-…"

Le téléphone arrêta de sonner. Jongin avait fait un appel téléphonique.

"Et merde… Que…"

Junmyeon pensa à s'effondrer. Il était confus, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Probablement que Jongin avait fait un faux numéro, il pensa.  
C'était impossible.  
Il pressa le bouton et l'appel commença.

Un bip.

_Deux._

_Trois._

"Assez !"

Il raccrocha et ferma la porte, la clappant. Son cœur avait commencé à courir encore, il avait la sensation d'évanouissement.

"Comment est-ce possible ?! Pourquoi… Pourquoi !"

_Pourquoi suis-je si enthousiaste ? Allez, il est…_

**Il est juste Jongin.**


	6. Chapitre 5: Porte

"Maintenant, répète-le au moins trois fois Jongin. Allez."  
"Ça fait chier, je veux pas, je l'ai déjà dit dix fois."  
"Répète, Jongin !"

Jongin renifla.

C'était un peu moins d'un mois avant son dernier examen, Junmyeon avait commencé à faire plus de pression, à réclamer un peu plus de lui. Les notes avaient augmentées, mais il voyait que Jongin n'était pas encore convaincu.  
Il fini juste de répéter le paragraphe, Junmyeon le regarda avec un demi sourire.  
Jongin leva un sourcil.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
"Rien, je pensais juste."  
"À quoi ?"

Junmyeon baissa les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit, il avait peur d'avoir quelques insultes ou de se faire taper, donc il a toujours préféré s'occuper de ses propres affaires, mais… Il voyait Jongin vraiment démotivé, alors il n'a pas pu résister.

"Est-ce que tu es content d'aller dans cette école ?"  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"C'est seulement de la curiosité. Peux-tu simplement répondre ? Ce n'est pas un examen, ta réponse n'aura pas de point."

Jongin s'appuya sur sa chaise, jetant la tête en arrière. Junmyeon le vit confus, pour la première fois.  
Le temps était chaud, ils étaient tous les deux en jeans et t-shirt, ils avaient bu au moins une tonne d'eau sur deux heures, il pensa qu'il était fatigué à cause de ça.

"Non, je ne suis pas content."

Junmyeon pencha sa tête sur son poignet, le regardant toujours.

"Alors pourquoi tu continues d'aller là ?"

Junmyeon baissa la tonalité de sa voix, qui devint plus chaleureuse, plus délicate. Même si c'était inconsciemment, Jongin se senti rassuré par cette voix et se pencha en arrière, fermant les yeux.

"Je le fais pour mon père, assez honnêtement. Je m'en fous des lois ou des droits ou autres putain de choses à propos de devenir un avocat."  
"Ton père ?"  
"Huh. Il veut que je devienne un avocat, alors je vais devenir un avocat."  
"Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire si tu pouvais choisir ?"

Jongin renifla.

"Quelles sont ces questions personnelles merdiques maintenant ?"  
"Hey, hey ! Il n'y a rien de si personnel, okay ? Et tu m'as posé des questions bien plus personnelles dans le passé."  
"Quoi ?"  
"Quoi ? Eh bien, par exemple; si j'ai déjà eu des rapports anaux ?! As-tu oublié ?"  
"Bwa…hahaha !"

Jongin rigola, les yeux à moitié fermés et la bouche grande ouverte. Il couvrit son visage et acquiesça, Junmyeon ne pouvait pas comprendre son comportement, c'était bizarre, comme d'habitude.

"Alors, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais étudier, si tu pouvais quitter cette école ?"  
"Moi ?"  
"Oui, toi."

Jongin devint instantanément sérieux, il était clairement touché par cette conversation, pensa Junmyeon. Le garçon avait l'air d'être perdu dans l'espace, si loin de lui, à des années-lumière.

"J'aimerais travailler avec des enfants."  
"Enfants ?! Toi ?"  
"Oui, pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça a l'air si étrange ?"  
"Oh non… Non, c'est juste que…"

Junmyeon agrandit ses yeux, ses grands yeux noirs. Il sourit et rigola, ne s'attendant certainement pas à une réponse comme ça. Jongin le regarda soudainement.

"De quoi tu te fous ?"  
"Non, non ! Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus…"  
"D'un peu plus ?"  
"Eh bien, je pensais que tu voulais devenir un policier ou un garde de sécurité, je sais pas… quelque chose de plus…"

_Masculin.  
_C'était l'adjectif que Junmyeon considérait comme étant le plus adapté.  
**Vraiment masculin.**

"Tu n'aimes pas les enfants ?"  
"Oh, bien sûr ! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi-… Pourquoi les enfants ?"

Jongin sourit.  
Un sourire différent, Junmyeon était impressionné, enchanté. Hypnotisé par lui.

"J'aime les enfants. J'aimerais prendre soin de beaucoup d'enfants, beaucoup."  
"Jongin, tu…"

_Tu es si doux._

Junmyeon pensa à son travail de volontaire dans un centre pas loin de sa maison, une fois par semaine. Il pensa que Jongin aimerait ça… peut-être.

"Alors aujourd'hui, je vais t'emmener dans un endroit qui est juste pour toi."  
"Quoi ? Endroit ?"  
"Tu verras, tu vas aimer !"  
"Des hommes nus ? Échange de partenaires ?"  
"Quoi ?! Jongin, je suis juste gay, pas un fou ! Tu seras étonné, crois-moi."

* * *

Jongin marchait lentement derrière Junmyeon, acquiesçant. Il gardait sa tête basse, il ne semblait pas convaincu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu restes loin de moi ?"  
"Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me voit avec toi et pense que je suis un PD comme toi."  
"Tsss… Jongin… Tu es incroyable."

Junmyeon baissa la tête, il se sentait… déçu.  
Mortifié, parce qu'il aimait bien Jongin. Il voulait juste son approbation, rien de plus, il ne voulait pas qu'il devienne gay et qu'ils aient une relation. Il voulait juste être son ami.

"Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Devrais-je avoir peur ?"  
"Ah ! Absolument pas, gamin. Oh, regarde ! C'est ma maison."

Jongin se tourna immédiatement, comme s'il avait entendu une alarme. L'air légèrement transpirant, il regarda droit devant lui.  
La maison de Junmyeon était le troisième de huit appartements les uns à côté des autres. C'était beau, c'était aussi assez vieux, mais il aimait. C'était sa maison.

"Ta maison ?"

Jongin changea de direction, Junmyeon courut après lui et agrippa ses bras, essayant de l'arrêter.

"Non ! Jongin, non… Sérieusement, ne-… Aller, il faut y aller. Tu ne peux pas aller chez moi !"  
"Pourquoi pas ? Tu es mon tuteur maintenant, je dois savoir où tu vis."

Jongin continua de marcher pendant que Junmyeon essayait en vain de le stopper. Ils atteignirent les escaliers qui menaient aux appartements, Jongin commença a monter.

"Hey ! Jongin ! Écoute, Jongin ! Arrête !"

Junmyeon se tenait sur la première marche, puis il couru vers lui. Il essaya encore de l'arrêter, mais Jongin l'évita et commença à lire les étiquettes sur les sonnettes.

"Voyons voir, Jun-… Junmyeon-… Oh, te voilà !"

Junmyeon soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. _Merde_, il pensa.

_Je ne veux pas qu'il voit ma maison, mes affaires, mes objets.  
__Ma salle de bain.  
__Mon lit._

"Jongin, sérieusement… Allons-y."  
"Ouvre cette saleté de porte. Je veux voir ta maison."

* * *

_**Note**: S'il vous plaît... Vous êtes plusieurs à lire cette fanfiction de façon régulière, mais peu d'entre-vous laissent leurs impressions..._  
_Faites juste un petit effort, même pour dire deux mots. Vous n'imaginez pas combien ça encourage. _T_T  
_Merci de lire et un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires. À bientôt !_


	7. Chapitre 6: Canapé (M)

_**Note**: M pour langage cru. Dans deux chapitres, la chaleur montera !_

* * *

"Juste pour dix minutes, d'accord ? Pas plus."  
"Ouais-ouais, mon cœur."

Junmyeon ouvrit la porte et Jongin le poussa pour entrer en premier.  
L'habituel brute, il pensa.

"Ne touche à rien, s'il te plaît ! Ne-"

Jongin alla immédiatement au réfrigérateur. L'appartement était très petit, le salon était connecté à la cuisine et il y avait à peine de la place pour un petit canapé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne-… Oh, Dieu…"

Jongin ouvrit le réfrigérateur et prit un carton de lait, l'ouvrant. Junmyeon le rejoignit.

"Prends un verre au moins, d'accord ? Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas boire directement de la boîte…"  
"Je peux. On est pas des étrangers."  
"Oui, mais…"

Junmyeon savait qu'il n'y avait aucun de moyen de le résonner. Comme d'habitude.  
Il s'assit sur une des chaises et mit une main dans ses cheveux. Ce garçon était devenu une partie de sa vie et il l'avait totalement retournée à l'envers.  
Pas qu'elle était tranquille avant qu'ils ne se connaissent… Mais il aurait préféré l'éviter.  
De toute façon, ça semblait si normal de l'avoir dans sa maison, il ne se sentait pas trop inconfortable, même si Jongin agissait comme un enfant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"  
"Rien… Juste… Est-ce que tu peux prendre au moins un verre, s'il te plaît ? C'est une question d'hygiène, tu sais ?"  
"Hygiène ? En tout cas, c'est bien ici. Un bon trou pour quelqu'un comme toi. Combien ça coûte ?"  
"Assez qui me permette de vivre ici, Jongin. Maintenant que tu as vu ma maison et aussi bu mon lait, peut-on y aller ?"  
"Non. Je dois voir ta chambre."  
"Ma chambre ?"

Junmyeon avala.

_Le dernier endroit que je voudrais te montrer, gamin._

"Oublie ça. Ma chambre est hors limites, personne ne peut entrer."  
"Personne ? Et où tu as du sexe, normalement ? Sur le fauteuil ? Deux hommes peuvent se mettrent sur une si petite place ?"  
"Deux hommes ? Qu'est-… Jongin ! Peux-tu penser à autre chose, s'il te plaît ?! Pour qui tu me…"

_Pour qui tu me prends !_

Jongin se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, Junmyeon le suivit et se mit devant lui, essayant de l'arrêter pour la énième fois.  
L'odeur de Junmyeon était dispersée dans toute la pièce, mais une fois que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Jongin se sentit investi dans l'odeur de l'après-rasage.  
Il ferma ses yeux et ouvrit ses narines.

"Dieu… Cette chambre sens le sexe."

Junmyeon s'arrêta sur le côté de la porte, choqué.

_Tu ne penses qu'au sexe, n'est-ce pas ?!_

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! Comment oses-tu…"

Jongin était plus agressif que d'habitude, pensa Junmyeon.

"Hey, je te parle !"

Jongin se tourna vers lui et tendit la main, la posant sur son torse.

"Où sont tes jouets sexuels ? Où est-ce que tu les caches ?"  
"JOUETS ?! Jongin ! Arrête ça, s'il te plaît ! Tu … Tu me mets en colère…"  
"C'est impossible que tu n'ais rien de pornographique ici."

Jongin se baissa et s'étendit au sol, étirant ses mains sous le lit. Junmyeon se baissa et l'agrippa par le t-shirt.

"Lève toi, aller. Tu ne trouveras rien là, je n'ai rien de pornographique et je n'ai pas de jouets sexuels !"

Il réussit à le relever et le pousser.

"C'est ma maison, Jongin. Ce sont MES affaires, et là maintenant, je ne suis pas ton tuteur donc tu dois m'écouter."  
"Quoi ?"  
"Tu … Tu es…"

Junmyeon regarda dans ses yeux et balbutia. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas comment il avait eu le courage, mais il voulait l'embrasser.  
**Exactement lui, ce gosse.  
**Jongin sourit à moitié, son habituel sourire sacrément ennuyant et provocant.

"Ne devrais-tu pas prendre la chance ?"  
"Quoi ?"  
"Tu es si stupide, Junmyeon. Je suis dans ta chambre, à quelques pas de ton lit, tu devrais me pousser et-"  
"Non ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Et maintenant… On doit y aller, s'il te plaît."

* * *

À la fin, Junmyeon et Jongin retournèrent du centre volontariat dans la soirée. Ils s'arrêtèrent encore à quelques mètres de la maison de Junmyeon, Jongin cassa le silence.

"Tu vas aller chez toi maintenant, pas vrai ?"  
"Je suppose. Est-ce que tu te souviens du chemin pour retourner ?"  
"On va commander une pizza et manger chez toi."  
"Non."  
"Pourquoi pas ? Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? Je devrais avoir peur de toi, tu es gay."  
"Peux-tu arrêter de répéter ça à chaque fois qu'on parle ? Ça me fait presque détester d'être gay."  
"J'aime juste énerver."

Junmyeon rigola, baissa la tête. C'était incroyable, il pensa.

Malgré les embrouilles, il n'avait même pas le courage de l'envoyer se faire voir et fuir, de le laisser seul. Il se tourna vers sa maison et avala.

"Alors… Okay pour la pizza."  
"Bien."

* * *

Jongin se jeta sur le fauteuil de Junmyeon, sans t-shirt ni pantalon. Junmyeon était occupé à arranger les plats et à balayer les miettes sur le sol, puis il se tourna vers lui.  
Jongin était presque nu, une canette de coca dans une main et une jambe levée.

"Jongin ? Tu te souviens que ce n'est pas ta maison ?"  
"Ouais-ouais."

Il marmonna quelque chose que Junmyeon ne pouvait pas comprendre, puis celui-ci alla jusqu'à lui et lui arracha la canette de sa main.

"Tu pourrais la renverser sur le fauteuil, tu sais ? Tu paierais la teinture, alors ?"  
"Hey ! Rend-la moi, PD !"  
"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Lèves-toi et pars, ce n'est pas-"

Jongin attrapa son bras et le tira.

"Mer-"

Junmyeon tomba sur lui, Jongin mit ses bras autour de son bassin.

Il essaya de s'échapper de sa poigne et de se lever… **Mais ses jambes commencèrent à trembler.**


	8. Chapitre 7: Qui es-tu ?

**_Note_: M **pour mots crus, encore deux chapitre pour que ce qui vous intéresse (avouez !) commence…

* * *

"Lâche moi Jongin ! Sors, sors de ma maison…"  
"T'es sûr que tu veux que je parte ?"  
"Je…"

Junmyeon baissa le regard.

Il avait l'impression que la pièce tournait autour d'elle-même, les contours des chaises, la table… Ils semblaient brouillés et vagues.

"Je…"  
"Dans tous les cas, je ne pars pas. Tu sais."

_Ne le crois pas.  
__Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.  
__Il le fait exprès, juste pour se moquer, juste pour se moquer de toi.  
__C'est juste un enfant.__  
_

Jongin le tenait étroitement, vint à son oreille et soupira.

"Junmyeon, ferais-tu-"  
"Ne dis rien s'il te plaît… Pas…"

Jongin prit son visage et le força à le regarder.  
Junmyeon agrippa un ourlet de son t-shirt, essayant de le rejeter. Leurs cuisses frottaient l'une contre l'autre, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, leurs vêtements étaient si léger et fins.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?"  
"Lâche… Lâche-moi, d'accord ?"

Jongin regarda vers le bas, ses yeux glissaient sur le corps de Junmyeon, jusqu'à son pantalon. Il sourit.

"T'es déjà excité, tu ne vois pas ?"  
"Je… je suis un homme, bordel !"

Jongin creusa dans la chair de Junmyeon, griffant la peau.  
Junmyeon leva son menton et laissa sortir un gémissement. Fin, timide.

"T'aimes ça, tu ne vois pas ? T'aimes si je fais plus de pression, si je te fais mal."  
"Non ! C'est pas ça… Et tu… Tu ne devrais pas être là, on ne devrait pas faire ça, tu n'es même pas gay !"

_Que devrais-je faire ? Que devrais-je dire ? Quoi ?_

"Tu me rends gay."

Junmyeon cru mourir.  
Jongin le regardait directement, sa respiration était bloquée. Il s'accrocha à lui, mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

"Ne plaisante pas avec ça, s'il te plaît…  
"Quoi ?"  
"Je veux dire…"

Junmyeon ferma les yeux.  
Sa voix se brisa.

"Je veux dire… On s'est moqué de moi tellement de fois."

Jongin sourit encore.

_Qu'est-ce qui est si marrant ?  
__Si seulement j'avais le courage, je te remplirais de claques._

"De quelle connerie tu parles ?"

Junmyeon écarquilla les yeux.

"Je veux dire… Utilisé par… tellement de personnes… Si tu-"  
"Pour qui tu me prends, hein ? Tu crois vraiment que si c'était pour le sexe, je t'aurais choisi TOI parmi toutes les jolies salopes que je peux avoir ?

Junmyeon avala. C'était vrai, il pensa.  
C'était impossible que ce soit pour le sexe, vu de cette perspective.  
Alors quoi ?

"Tu es venu chez moi pour… juste avoir du sexe ?"

_Ou tu es venu ici pour MOI ?_

Jongin glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt, Junmyeon se crispa. Complètement.  
Ça faisait si longtemps depuis la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait touché, Jongin découvrait son vente et touchait son torse, les os.

_Les épaules.  
__Le cou.  
__Lent, gentil.  
__Profond._

C'était différent, pensa Junmyeon. Ce n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé.

"Arrête, s'il te plaît. Si tu plaisantes, arrête. Maintenant. Je ne pourrais jamais le supporter…"

Jongin le regarda avec un demi-sourire.

"T'aimes ça, Junmyeon ?"  
"Qui… qui es-tu, maintenant ?"  
"Quoi ?"

Jongin prit sa tête avec ses deux mains, l'écrasant presque.

"Qui suis-je ? Jongin. Je suis Jongin. Souviens toi de moi à chaque fois que tu entreras dans cette maison, chaque fois que tu te coucheras sur ce canapé ou dans ton lit. Souviens toi de tous les détails qui sont autour de toi. Parce que bientôt, je te baiserais dans tous les coins de cet endroit et tu ne verras plus rien comme avant."

Junmyeon sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine, sa respiration se cassa une énième fois.

"Et je suis sûr que tu ne me verras plus comme avant aussi."

Jongin le poussa et le jeta sur le canapé, se leva rapidement et s'étira.

"Ah, il est si tard. Je pense que je vais y aller maintenant."

Il regarda rapidement après ses vêtements, Junmyeon était gelé dans cette position, avec son visage pressé contre le fauteuil.

_Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer ?_

Jongin fini rapidement, même les chaussettes et les chaussures, prit une gorgée de la canette de Cola et tapota les fesses de Junmyeon.

"Bonne nuit, mon cœur. À demain."

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit.  
Comme ça, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Junmyeon se tourna, douloureusement, il fixa le plafond. Transpirant, confus, légèrement nauséeux, tellement excité.  
Il glissa une main sur son pantalon, il sentit que ça allait exploser.  
Comment ça a pu se produire ? Tout s'est passé tellement vite.  
Et Jongin était parti comme ça, le laissant dans cette condition.  
Il avala, couvrit son visage d'une main.

"Et maintenant… Que dois-je faire, maintenant ?!"

* * *

Le jour suivant, Junmyeon voulait parler à Jongin. Il n'avait pas bien dormi, il avait l'air horrible, il pensa.  
Il a enduré les insultes et les injures, les critiques, la discrimination, mais maintenant… Jongin avait vraiment exagéré.  
Il le vit se tenir devant la table, mâchant quelque chose. Le son était si fort, si bruyant.

"Jongin ?"  
"Quoi ?"  
"J'ai besoin de parler."

Jongin se tourna et lui claqua une feuille au visage. Junmyeon la prit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"  
"Lis."

Junmyeon commença par descendre rapidement ses yeux sur la feuille, puis ouvrit sa bouche et le regarda.

"Jongin ? Tu-"  
"Hm hm. J'ai été admit au dernier contrôle."

Junmyeon était paralysé, puis se jeta sur lui, entoura son cou de ses bras et le serra.  
Il allait regretter ce geste, il pensa, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"Jongin ! Je suis si heureux, je suis-… Félicitations ! Je le savais, je savais que tu pouvais le faire !"

Jongin lui donna une légère tape sur le derrière et agrippa une de ses fesses, la pressant. Junmyeon le repoussa avec incrédulité et Jongin sourit.

"T'es pathétique."  
"MOI ?! Tu es… oh…"

_Dieu, comme je voudrais t'embrasser, sale gosse._


	9. Chapitre 8: Gâteau (M)

**(M)** Okay les enfants, le sexe commence dès le chapitre suivant. ^^

* * *

Jongin ouvrit ses yeux, étourdi et confus.  
Il entendit le son de plats et de verres et hésita quelques secondes.

"Junmyeon …"

Il s'élança et commença à courir.

"Est là ?"

Il se précipita en bas des escaliers, courant jusqu'à la cuisine. Quand il entra, il vit Junmyeon se tenir devant le four. Junmyeon leva son regard quelques secondes puis l'abaissa de nouveau.

"Hey, bâtard ! Tu as jouis ?"

Il ne le regarda pas et continua de bouger ses bras en rythme pendant qu'il mixait une pâte dans un bol.

"Je te parle, idiot !"  
"Oh… _Bonjour, Junmyeon ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as décidé de venir même si j'ai tenté de te séduire ?!_"  
"Tsss… "

Jongin rigola et soupira puis s'approcha de lui rapidement et le tira, le forçant à se tourner.

"T'es juste un idiot."  
"Tu es en bas depuis moins d'une minute et tu m'as déjà dit _idiot_ deux fois, tu as remarqué ?"  
"Seulement parce que c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière, quand je suis parti ?"

Junmyeon se retourna, ignorant son arrogance, il y était presque habitué.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."  
"Tu sais de quoi je parle."

Jongin s'approcha de son dos, regarda son oreille et sa moustache d'acajou. Junmyeon portait son habituel tablier blanc et faisait un gâteau.  
Jongin sentait le chocolat, il écarta ses narines et ferma les yeux, appréciant l'odeur si enivrante.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, hein ?"

À ce moment, Junmyeon pensa que c'était le bon moment de prendre revanche.

_Juste un tout petit peu_.  
_Assez pour comprendre ce qu'il veut de moi._

"Goûte-_la_."

Junmyeon plongea deux doigts dans la mixture et les sortis puis apporta sa main aux lèvres de Jongin et poussa gentiment.  
Jongin le regarda, puis regarda ses doigts et ouvrit sa bouche.

"Dis-moi si tu aimes _ça_, Jongin."

Jongin continua de le regarder, les doigts de Junmyeon entrèrent sa bouche et il agrippa sa main, la tenant fermement.  
Il commença à sucer, le goût de la peau salée mêlée à celle du chocolat.  
Il mordit gentiment.

_Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire avec mes doigts, gamin…_

Quand la mixture fut complètement dissoute dans la bouche de Jongin, Junmyeon sortit ses doigts, les glissant sur la langue.

"C'est délicieux, n'_est_-ce pas ?"

Junmyeon sourit.  
Jongin se tenait immobile, ses lèvres légèrement salies de chocolat et de salive. Junmyeon le regarda puis baissa son regard instinctivement. Il leva ses sourcils et rigola.

"Tu aimes ça, alors."

Junmyeon était capable de remarquer la bosse à travers son pantalon, Jongin était excité.

"Mais… c'était juste un goût."

Jongin agrippa son poignet et se retourna vers lui, le poussant contre l'évier. Junmyeon rétrécit ses yeux et regarda vers le bas, il souhaitait éviter ses yeux.

"TU devrais me dire quel goût _ça_ a, Junmyeon. Tu le sais mieux."

Jongin mis deux doigts dans la mixture, sans s'en préoccuper trop, la crème goutta sur l'épaule de Junmyeon et sur le tablier, il prit son visage avec ses mains et le stoppa.  
Il poussa ses doigts dans sa bouche.

_Junmyeon protesta_.

Ses doigts remplirent rapidement sa bouche. Junmyeon sortit sa langue et lécha, agrippant son poignet avec ses deux mains. Il couru sa langue de la base jusqu'au bout des doigts.  
Jongin poussa légèrement ses doigts, le regardant comme hypnotisé, pendant qu'il suçait la pâte sur sa peau et les nettoyait.

_Oh… Tout comme une fellation._

Il respirait durement, on aurait dit qu'il allait exploser. Il poussa instinctivement contre le bassin de Junmyeon, gardant les jambes droites.  
Junmyeon arrêta de lécher.

"Je n'ai jamais eu aucuns doutes. _C'est délicieux_."  
"Maintenant, arrête avec tous ces doubles sens, mon joli."

Jongin prit son visage avec ses deux mains et planta sa langue dans sa bouche, mordant ses lèvres.  
Junmyeon protesta, plissa les yeux et mit ses mains sur son torse, poussant de toutes ses forces.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as provoqué de cette façon hier, Jongin…"

Jongin glissa un bras autour de son cou, l'enroulant, puis passa son autre bras autour de sa taille et rentra ses doigts dans sa hanche.

_Tremblant._

"Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me provoques, là, maintenant ?"

Jongin fouilla dans sa bouche, agressif. Junmyeon leva une jambe et parvint à lui donner un coup de pied entre les jambes.

"Ah-… Ah ! Merde !"

Jongin le lâcha et mis sa main entre ses jambes, les yeux plissés de douleur.

"T'es malade ! C'était nécessaire de donner un coup de pied dans mes couilles !?"

Jongin s'assit sur une chaise en continuant de se plaindre. Junmyeon repositionna le tablier et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Est-ce que ça fait mal ?"  
"Va te faire foutre ! Bien sûr que ça fait mal !"

Junmyeon l'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je suis désolé. Mais tu m'as forcé à le faire, d'accord ?"  
"Toi aussi ! Tu m'as aussi forcé !"  
"Quoi ?!"

Jongin se leva rapidement et l'attrapa, tenant son bassin.

"Qu'est-ce-… Encore ?!"  
"Toi, maintenant… Viens avec moi !"  
"Quoi ?!"

Jongin commença à le traîner en marchant à l'envers, regardant de temps en temps derrière lui pour ne pas trébucher.  
Il atteint les escaliers et le poussa.

"Avance ! Va dans ma chambre !"  
"Pourquoi j'ir-"  
"DÉPÊCHES-TOI !"

* * *

Junmyeon s'accrocha à la rampe et fit quelques pas, montant deux marches à la fois.  
Jongin le tenait étroitement, il pouvait sentir l'érection dans son pantalon pressée contre ses fesses.

"Hey… Ralentis !"

En moins de quelques minutes, ils atteignirent la chambre.  
Jongin ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Junmyeon, le poussant sur le lit.

"Jongin !"  
"Ne bouge pas."

Il commença à fouiller dans les trois tiroirs de son bureau, cherchant après les clés. Hâtivement.  
Il trouva la clé et couru jusqu'à la porte. Il la glissa dans la serrure. Junmyeon se leva et rampa hors du lit, se jetant sur son dos.

"Arrête, Jongin… Pas ici, on-"  
"Tais-toi, hyung !"

Junmyeon s'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

_Il a dit…_

"Tu as dit hyung ? HYUNG ?!"

* * *

_**RAPPEL**: les phrases seules qui sont en italiques sont des pensées exprimées. Ce qui est marqué en italique en milieu de phrase, c'est soit une pensée mais « il pensa » est ajouté après ou alors c'est pour emphatiser une certaine phrase. Techniquement, c'est directement compréhensible avec le sens du paragraphe… Désolée si c'est incompréhensible à certain moment, mais c'est effectivement un mélange de toutes les émotions dans la tête de Junmyeon comme une des lectrices l'a fait remarquer._

_**Note**: Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que vous avez vu leur comeback ?! Vous avez acheté l'album ou vous pensez le faire ? Honnêtement, je vous le conseil ! J'avais précommandé les deux versions et je ne suis pas DU TOUT déçue ! Si vous les (ou une des deux versions) avez acheté, vous avez eu qui ? Personnellement, j'ai eu Chen pour les deux albums… Pas de chance. xD_

_ET ! Ils ont gagnés deux fois le Music Bank ! *-*_

_Ils sont juste parfaits._

_**PS**: Pour ceux qui lisent aussi Baby's Breath, je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour poster un nouveau chapitre… Mais je suis en examen donc c'est assez compliqué pour l'instant. J'ai fini mercredi prochain donc je posterais plus souvent à ce moment !_


	10. Chapitre 9: Clé (M)

**(M)** pour acte sexuel oral (vous aurez le véritable acte dans le prochain chapitre kk).  
Et je n'ai pas vérifié l'orthographe, désolée... Dites-moi s'il y a des fautes énormes.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jongin tourna la clé dans la serrure. Deux tours, puis il se tourna vers Junmyeon et le poussa en arrière, lui tenant les hanches.

"Couche-toi sur le lit maintenant…"  
"Répète ce que tu as dit, Jongin ! Hyung ? Tu as dit… Tu as dit-"  
"Oui, j'ai dit hyung ! Maintenant, bouge…"

Jongin le repoussa sur le lit et agrippa la ceinture du pantalon de Junmyeon, esquiva le tablier de cuisine et commença a déboutonner ledit pantalon.

"Jongin ! Qu'est-ce-"  
"Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer, tu sais ?"

Il s'agenouilla en face de lui, il transpirait. Junmyeon leva une jambe et le poussa avec son pied, essayant de le frapper à l'estomac.

"Provoquer ?! Tu es celui qui a commencé !"

Jongin attrapa sa cheville.

"Non. Tu ne comprends pas."

Jongin se coucha sur lui, sa cheville toujours maintenue, lui ouvrant les jambes.

"TOI, tu étais le premier à commencer ! Avec ces cheveux, toujours si soignés… Ces vêtements toujours si propres et parfumés, ce sourire si innocent !"

Junmyeon respirait fortement. Il mit sa main sur le front de Jongin et bloqua sa tête.

"Bouge-toi, je ne te veux pas-…"  
"Je ne te crois pas !"

Jongin lui mordit les lèvres, ce qui lui provoqua une nouvelle plainte, puis commença à lécher et à enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche.  
Haletant, il était excité comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Le rythme du baisé baissa graduellement et ses mouvements étaient moins brutaux.

_Junmyeon arrêta de résister.  
Il mit ses mains dans son cou.  
Jongin poussa entre ses jambes._

"Retire ton pantalon, vite."

Junmyeon baissa ses mains et les glissa sous le ventre de Jongin. Il commença à déboutonner son propre pantalon et ouvrit sa fermeture éclair quand il sentit l'érection de Jongin contre le dos de sa main.  
Il la caressa avec la paume de sa main, lentement.  
Jongin haleta, regarda Junmyeon et poussa avec son bassin.

"J'ai dit… retire ton pantalon."

Junmyeon essaya de le retirer.

"Mais… il n'y a pas d'espace."

Jongin arqua son dos et baissa son regard pendant que Junmyeon baissait lentement son jeans. Il vit le boxer noir, levé et gonflé.

_Est-ce que tu caches un monstre là-dessous ?_

Il le regarda une nouvelle fois, ses expressions, son visage fatigué, puis s'approcha de son oreille.

"Maintenant, retire tout le reste."

Il sourit, il se sentait fier d'avoir la situation sous son contrôle pour la énième fois.  
Junmyeon commença à retirer son boxer et Jongin regarda de nouveau vers le bas, il était curieux. Il vit le sexe de Junmyeon sortir lentement, il était exactement comme Jongin l'avait imaginé il y a quelques secondes.  
Pendant que Junmyeon baissait toujours son sous-vêtement, il agrippa la virilité et commença à bouger sa main.

"Pas… pas là, Jongin…"

Jongin regardait son visage pendant que Junmyeon retenait à peine ses gémissements. Il put finalement retirer son boxer et le jeter au sol. Jongin s'agenouilla et saisit sa main.

"Maintenant, debout."

Il tira brusquement sur le bras de Junmyeon et ils se retrouvèrent à genoux, face à face. Jongin empoigna les fesses de Junmyeon et le tira, le repoussa, le fit haleter avec chaque mouvements. Il l'embrassa encore puis s'assit. Il leva le tablier et cacha sa tête en dessous. Junmyeon mit une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de le stopper.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas-… Ce n'est pas pour toi…"

Jongin prit le sexe de Junmyeon en bouche.  
Ce geste devrait le dégouter, il pensa, mais non.

_Son pantalon allait exploser._

Junmyeon rétrécit ses yeux et fit tomber sa tête en arrière. Il devait l'arrêter, il pensa, il devait le frapper ou lui donner un coup de pied, faire n'importe quoi pour le garder loin de lui.

_Mais il était un homme.  
Et Jongin était un homme, tout comme lui._

"Jon-… Jongin… Oh… Ouais…"

Jongin suçait vraiment bien, il pensa.  
Il caressait ses cheveux, haleta, puis décala le tablier. Il voulait le regarder.  
Jongin faisait glisser son sexe dans sa bouche et le faisait ressortir, le rattrapait encore et ainsi de suite, à plusieurs reprises.

_Rapidement._

Junmyeon mordit sa lèvre, il sentait le plaisir s'accroître et commença à se balancer.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça…"

Jongin leva son regard, mais ne dit rien. Il le regardait juste.

_Peut-être… que c'était mieux de ne rien demander et de continuer à apprécier ça jusqu'à-ce que le moment s'arrête._

Jongin mit ses doigts à la raie des fesses de Junmyeon, les glissant à l'intérieur. La peau était moite, tendre. Jongin fit une pression avec sa main.

"Ne va pas plus loin, Jongin… Ne va-"

Jongin trouva le bon endroit pendant qu'il continuait à lécher et sucer en rythme. Soudainement, il s'arrêta et sortir le sexe de sa bouche.  
Il avala.  
Junmyeon baissa le regard, toujours haletant et soupirant, et remarqua que Jongin était confus. Il descendit une main et commença à se toucher.

"Si tu ne veux pas continuer… C'est bon, mais je… Je dois finir…"

Jongin baissa les bras.  
Il était choqué. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivé là, dans ce lit. Il DÉTESTAIT les gays, il les détestait de tout son cœur.

_Mais ?  
Dieu… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?_

Il leva le regard et vit l'expression de jouissance sur le visage de Junmyeon, ses lèvres rouges, il tenait son membre fermement dans sa main, massant de plus en plus vite.

"Jongin… Je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps comme ça…"

Il se leva et se remit à genoux, s'approchant lentement derrière Junmyeon, qui perdit sa balance et tomba en avant, s'appuyant sur le matelas avec la paume de ses mains.  
Jongin déboutonna rapidement son pantalon et le fit tomber, baissa son sous-vêtement et l'approcha.

"Hey hey, attend… que… Qu'est-ce que tu… Jongin… oh…"

Junmyeon continuait de se toucher, mais il s'était tourné vers lui. Jongin s'approcha plus près puis Junmyeon sentit sa verge se presser contre ses fesses.

"Jongin, non ! C'est-… Sérieusement, tu ne peux pas-"

"Tu n'aimes pas ?"  
"Si, mais-"

Jongin glissa le bout de son pénis entre ses fesses, poussa et trouva presque immédiatement le bon point.

Il commença à pousser et… Junmyeon était trop excité pour arrêter.

_Il ferma les yeux pendant qu'il sentait que Jongin commençait à entrer._

* * *

_**Je suis en vie ! **Désolée, je suis tombée malade et j'avais perdu mon mot de passe... Vu que j'ai des tonnes d'adresses e-mail différentes, je savais plus laquelle j'avais utilisé..._

_**Note**__: les termes comme "cock" et "dick" ont la vraie traduction de bitte et queue. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas trop pour le langage vulgaire sexuellement parlant (et je ne sais pas trop ce que les lecteurs en pensent) donc j'ai adoucit les termes. Idem pour "butt", j'ai utilisé fesses à la place de cul. Désolée pour celles qui aiment le langage cru comme ça… Je peux évidemment changer pour les prochains chapitres et utiliser les vraies traductions sans rien adoucir, tout dépend des lecteurs. ^^_


End file.
